


What's In That Box

by orphan_account



Series: Bits And Pieces Of Shoker [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biotics, Fluff, M/M, Whats In It, box - Freeform, it's a trap, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shepard is determined to find out what's in the box Joker got him for Christmas. There is only one thing. Joker won't let him open it until Christmas. So will Shepard succeeded in finding out what's inside the box or will Joker prevent him from doing so?.





	What's In That Box

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FWU_2018_Smutmas_Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2018_Smutmas_Collection) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> What's in the box

“What's in the box?” Shepard asked, shaking it while trying to figure out what's inside it like an excited kid on Christmas morning.

 

“Jesus! Look at you. You’re like a young boy! But you're not gonna find out until Christmas morning, Shepard.” Joker laughed, a grin on his face as he gingerly took the box out of Shepard's hands, walking away with it firmly tucked under his arm. Joker shot John a wink before disappearing around the corner before reappearing from around the corner. 

 

Shepard let out an annoyed huff as he leaned his head back against the sofa, his eyes closed as he tried to get rid of the anticipation of what's inside that box that his boyfriend so not wanted him to see. Something important is in that box.. I must find out what it is. 

 

With that mindset he had his mission. Know he would fabricate a plan to find and otherwise try to open the box and find out what's inside. 

 

“Figuring out a plan are we?.” Joker whispered against his ear the heat of his breath against his ear, the hairs on his neck standing up as he shivered.

 

“No no, not at all..” Shepard whispered hoarsely.

 

“Hmmm… If you say so” He replies, pushing off the back of the couch with an audible grunt. 

 

Shepard tilted his head backwards, resting his head on the back of the sofa as he watches his husband upside down. Oh he has no idea what I got planned

 

The next several days Shepard prepared his plan. Making sure he had what he needed, making sure he was ready and that Joker wouldn't find out that he had set anything to guard the mystery box. 

 

With his plan ready to go Shepard got everything ready while making sure Joker wasn't home or anything. 

 

Activating his Omni Tool Shepard quickly hacked through the many system locks on the closet door, by passing it easily and unlocking the first part. 

 

Grabbing a pair of pryers from his bag, he started to clip and cut the cords on the rope that made a web in the closet. 

 

Cutting the last piece of rope, he grins in triumphant excitement coursing through him as he reached for the box. Suddenly something snaps and shoots out at him. 

 

"Its a trap" he realizes as it smashes him in the face, hard. Knocking him out cold as his body collapse in a heap of limbs not even able to register the pain. 

 

Unknown amount of time later. Shepard feels a warm feeling on his face. His eyes still closed, he opens them slowly as he rubs at a bruised spot on his head. Letting out a loud grunt he sits up slowly, not going too fast to cause more pain.

 

“Good, you're awake, I was wondering how long you would have stayed like that for.” The voice caused him to jump slightly, his head hitting against the wooden wall of the fireplace as he grunts in pain and glares daggers at his husband.

 

“What? What's with that look? It's not my fault you got knocked out by the trap I had set in place.” Joker says, nursing a cup of coffee as the morning sunlight comes shining through the windows. 

 

“It kinda is” Shepard mutters wearily, slowing standing up and grabbing his own cup of coffee as he sits down beside him with a heavy breath. 

 

The whole time he's there he can feel Jokers heated gaze on him, his eyes detecting him shifting ever so slightly out of the corner of his eye. 

 

“Nervous?” Shepard jokes.

 

“No. Just a little impatient”.

 

“For?” Shepard asks with a raised eyebrow.

 

“For you to open your gift. It's Christmas day after all” 

 

Those words nearly caused Shepard to spit out his drink. “WHAT?!” He exclaimed, getting up and turning on the TV. The date appeared clearly in the right hand corner of the screen. December 25th, 7:36 am. 

 

“You've been asleep for several days”

 

Shepard paled, his head swaying as he felt his balance was off. 

 

“Shepard?. Are you alright? You look a little pale. Shepard!” He registered a voice and a face in front of him, but he found his mouth wouldn't move or work. Taking a single step forward his visions starts to blacken and he feels himself hit the floor, curses being spewed around him as he blacks out.

 

The next thing he knows is that he's face first on the floor, the sun shining on him warmly as he lays in the middle of the kitchen floor alone apparently by the silence of the otherwise noisy house. 

 

“Get up lazy ass” A voice says to him, something jabbing him in the ribs.

 

“Ow. Okay okay. Jeez.” He mutter's darkly as he stands up and is nearly knocked over again by how close he was to the counter. 

 

“Ready for your gift?” Joker breathed against him as he stood behind him, a broom in hand. 

 

Shepard nods as a small box is shoved into his hands from, a little red bow on the top. Wondering what it was, Shepard quickly removed the bow and eyes the lid looking at Joker as he places a hand to open it. 

 

“What? You think it's some kind of joke or something? Get on with it man!” Joker urges with his hand. 

 

Shepard snorts and takes off the top, blinking in surprise at the object. It was a small black object shaped like a square and had a few bumps in it.

 

“What.. is it?” Shepard asked, confused at what it could possibly be. When Joker bursts out into laughter Shepard glares at him, even more confused and a little hurt as his husband's laughter fills the room. 

 

“It's..It's the newest biotic amp. You're always complaining about the L2 so I'd thought I would get you the latest one.” Joker told him.

 

Shepard's eyebrows skyrocketed his mouth opening and closing before clamping itself shut when no noise came out. 

 

Joker grabs his one hand and tugs lightly “Oh come on! Don't act so surprised. Come on, let's get this new thing in. We got to explore.. the power it gives you, no? Plus I want to see what you can do with it” Joker breaths.

 

Shepard allows himself to be pulled along, a small curve on his lips as they enter the bedroom and he's pushed down lightly onto the bed. 

 

Watching his boyfriends moves, he disappears and reappears quickly, holding a wet cloth in one hand while wiping sweat off his forehead with the other. 

 

“Sit up” He orders, sitting behind him. Sitting up Shepard winces as he works open the small crevice in his head where his amp is, cleaning it and installing the new one. 

 

“How's it feel?” Joker asks curiously.

 

A sensation like water was flooding in his head happened the moment Joker installed the new chip. He rubbed the back of his head slowly, feeling a difference in power ad his head swayed slightly from the new amp “Great, actually. I think i'll be able to use my biotics with less effort and more effectively. I just feel.. different.” 

 

“Different how?” 

 

“I wish I knew.. I just feel different. I don't know why or how.” 

 

“Hmmm…” Arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back against a chest as he felt a tingle like sensation on his neck. Twisting where he sat, he placed his lips on Jokers, grinning when the man mad a noise of anticipation into his mouth. 

 

“Waited awhile for this, haven't you?” Shepard asked. 

 

“Maybeee” Joker said with a grin. 

 

“It'll have to wait longer” Shepard replied, a menacing look on his face. 

 

“Oh no! I know that look. What are you-” A hand was placed over Joker's rambling mouth along with Shepard trapping him in an statis field as punishment. 

 

“You'll stay right here.. until I think you've been punished enough. Don't worry I'll check up on you periodically.” Shepard whispered against his ear, standing up and heading for the door. Stopping at the door, he takes one last look of surprise before walking out and plaguing the room in darkness.


End file.
